


Rocky Journey

by Very_Impractical_Girl



Category: Bird Box (2018), Hereditary (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Siblings, birdbox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Impractical_Girl/pseuds/Very_Impractical_Girl
Summary: A crossover thing I guess, with Hereditary because both of these movies are incredible and I'm tired of seeing people fight over them, they are both great for different reasons.Since I adore Peter and Charlie's relationship, why not put them through the terror of Bird Box. This is just short and sweet, nothing intense really happens. Crappy ending is crappy too.





	Rocky Journey

Peter quickly grabbed his bag out of the room and hurried down the stairs to where his little sister was waiting. Trotting down the stairs, he felt the fabric in his other hand, two blindfolds.

He still couldn't believe how things turned out so wrong. It was supposed to be a family vacation. Until... _those things_ came. He felt tears start to form in his eyes as he thought about Mom and Dad but he shook his emotion away. He didn't have time right now. Though the house was someone else's, they were lucky to be there. They'd taken shelter in it when things completely went to shit, along with a few other survivors. Whatever the fuck it was, the people who saw it just killed themselves. After two days, they discovered that some people weren't effected in the same way as most. Some guy they had let in turned out to be crazy, and wanting everyone to "see". He didn't know why this one person didn't immediately off themselves, nor did he know how he and Charlie managed to survive. Peter still felt ill with the knowledge that he had killed someone, even if it was to protect his little sister.

But what he knew for sure, if you look outside you're done for.

Charlie was sitting on the floor in the main living room.This wouldn't be easy, but they didn't have much of a choice. Their food was getting low and if there was a chance of a place with shelter he might as well try to get there. He went over and sat on the couch in front of her, making sure he had her full attention. 

"Charlie, I need you to listen to me, and listen closely."

She simply gazed up at him, with those same expressionless eyes she always had. But Peter could tell she was just as scared as he was. Obviously everything had freaked her out.

"There's a place we're going to, that has food and shelter. To get there we have to go down the river that's nearby."

Charlie nodded, and continued to listen.

"It's going to be dangerous, and it's going to take a while to get there."

Things felt more tense in the atmosphere as she glanced down at the little pigeon plushie she had on the floor. She looked more nervous and likely didn't want to leave. Peter patted her shoulder, and handed her the stuffed pigeon.

"You have your birdie, and your sketchbook is in my bag. We have to focus on getting to the shelter. The river will feel rough and bumpy but just stay down in the boat, and I'll get us there. We have blankets so you won't be cold." Peter paused and felt the blindfolds that were still in his hands. He thought Charlie had some idea of what was going on but he wasn't sure, and he wanted to make sure things were crystal clear to her. Raising the blindfold in his hand to show her, he made sure she was looking.

"We have to wear these blindfolds..." Charlie nodded, indicating she understood, but Peter still felt the need to explain further. And he felt the need to be a little stern, just to keep her safe.

"No matter what happens, you DO NOT take off your blindfold. If I find out you have, I will slap you."

She actually lightly smiled at that for some reason. It was so unexpected Peter just blinked, before shaking his head. 

"I'M NOT JOKING. You DO NOT take off your blindfold. If you do YOU WILL DIE." 

Her smile quickly faded, and she just nodded, while looking up at him, and it was apparent she was aware of how serious the situation was.

Sighing Peter got up and began to tie the blindfold around her head. Tightly. He didn't want to risk anything. He helped her up and led her over to the front door before pausing.

Well, this was it. He was honestly terrified at the thought of going outside, and considered wimping out. But he knew Charlie would get hungry soon, and the only granola bars in the house had nuts in them. Taking a breath, he fastened his own blindfold around his eyes and his mind went through the pathway outside he had to take. It would have been easier if he was familiar with the area but he was somewhat sure he knew it...

He took a deep breath, and after grabbing Charlie's hand he opened the door. The two headed out and Peter could sense they had left the porch. He still felt the need to be cautious.

"Don't let go of my hand okay?"

"I won't." 

Feeling with his foot first, he found the steps that were leading up to the house and guided Charlie down them. He held onto her hand tightly and made sure he wasn't going too fast for her. Pausing as they reached the sidewalk, Peter thought about which direction the river was, just to be sure before taking off once more.

Navigating the small slope down to the boat would be tricky, and his only option really was to be slow about it. He hoped Charlie wouldn't be annoyed with it, considering the direness of the situation. But she didn't make a peep and Peter just guided her towards where they needed to be. The sound of gentle running water indicated to him that they were by the river's edge. Very carefully, he stepped over with his hands outstretched until he found the small rowboat. He pulled it closer, and then made sure his little sister was still close by.

"Char?"

"I'm here..."

"Okay stay there, I'll come get you."

He had pushed the boat over to the river's edge and sort of kicked the top with his foot, to plant it into the muddy soil so it would stay put. Then he returned to where Charlie was, surprisingly being able to remember where she was exactly was. Taking her hand he led her over to the boat and simply picked her up to set her in. He wondered if that also annoyed her, but he didn't want her falling over. He hopped in afterwards and felt for the rowing paddles.

Peter never thought his brief time in boy scouts would come in handy one day. Thinking back to make sure he remembered how to grip the paddles properly, he hesitantly guided the boat into the water. Trying to make sure the boat was facing the right way without using his eyes proved to be difficult and he was feeling a little worried, but then the radio message came back to him. 

_Follow the river downstream._

The current was taking him the right direction. He didn't have to row much if he didn't want to.

_Right. Duh._

He let out a sigh of relief, letting himself rest for a second. Extending his hand, he lightly tapped Charlie's thigh, just as a reassurance that she was still there. He figured he could relax for now.

\---  
2 Hours since they got on the river.

Peter checked his phone. 5:00 PM. The sun was setting and the temperature was dropping a bit. But that wasn't a problem. He had gotten the idea to use the oversized blanket he had packed to put up over the boat, giving them an enclosed space where they could take their blindfolds off. There were more blankets on the bottom of the boat and Charlie was laying down on them along with two pillows, apparently asleep. Peter smiled. That was another one of his little sister's weird quirks, she would take a nap if she was bored. So she evidently liked to sleep. She was holding onto the stuffed pigeon. 

Trying to keep himself occupied, Peter instinctively opened his phone but paused. No one would be posting anything. This was a different world now. He remembered his parent's numbers were still in there and he didn't know what to do with them. Delete them since he would never be texting them again? He couldn't just delete them though. Why was he thinking about this, it was making him feel stressed. Setting his phone down he listen to a few birds chirping outside.

Charlie's hair was sloppily over her face, and Peter leaned in pull it back. He remained there and watched over her for a bit. Honestly, it would probably be good and easier if she just slept the entire time , but he wasn't sure if that would be the case. Still, he decided he just had to focus on the now. That's how they'd survive. After all, they only had each other. He pulled her blanket up so it covered her more.

"I'll protect you little sis. I promise."

She opened an eye to look at him, before going back to sleep.


End file.
